


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Maknae Line In Distress [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt Kyuhyun, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kyuhyun-centric, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Hyungs, Slight Canon Divergence, Soft Ending, Verbal Abuse, Whump, time slip era, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Maknae Line In Distress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596046
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**5:30 PM**

"Is Heechul-hyung coming today?"

Donghae looked up at Kyuhyun."Why,did he say he was?"Kyuhyun looked over at the door."Leeteuk-hyung said he was going to try to come today."

Donghae looked over at door."I don't know,maybe.Let's see what happens."He shrugged his shoulders and handed a water bottle to the maknae."Maybe he'll come today,maybe he won't."


End file.
